Sub-AU
Yes, this fandom is really that crazy. AUs of AUs of AUs. We have reached inception level and passed it . The AUception cannot be stopped Friends with Tax Benefits (FwTB) AU An AU in which Mabel made Dipper and Henry promise to get married if she died, which is exactly what she did whilst giving the birth to the triplets. Henry and Dipper marry and thus become "friends with tax benefits" (as their relationship is not in any way sexual or romantic). In this AU, Dipper is even more protective of the children and Henry, and takes care of Henry's reincarnations just like he takes care of Mabel's. Henry become the woodsman much earlier, and at one point even gives Dipper his soul It also has it's own version of Twin souls Drift AU ''' The Drift AU is a darker version of the transcendence AU, in which Mabel, just like everyone else, can't see, hear or touch Dipper until he gains a certain level of power to breach the physical world. In his desperation to do so, he takes on far more deals, and devours more souls - thus making his power grow much faster than in the canon story. Due to his lack of human interaction, this AU is actually a set of two possible outcomes: a '''bad end, and a good end. In the bad end route, Dipper becomes more demonic and loses much more of his humanity. In coping with his debilitating grief, he allows his demonic urges and instincts to surface and take control, rather than letting his human conscious suffer from being unable to tell his loved ones he's still alive. He eventually comes to accept "this is just what demons do" without much of a fight, making everyone, even Mabel, harbor a healthy distrust of him. (It doesn't help that they learn he isn't above seriously hurting them in deals if it meant he gained something - many residents in Gravity Falls learn this the hard way and bear mental, emotional, or physical scars). The relationships Dipper maintains with the Pines family and his friends is like constantly treading on thin ice. Mabel and Henry don't trust him to be alone with their children (though he's arguably the most gentle with them). He spends less time "playing house" as he puts it, and more time wandering on his own and doing normal demon things. The only reason his friends and family continue to welcome him back with hesitant arms is because they can see how much he's suffered, how he was never truly responsible for his drastic change... and because every now and then, he has episodes where his humanity returns for a short while, and he openly grieves in ways that rival the tantrums that come with "info dumps" in the main canon. In the good end route, Dipper goes the opposite extreme. It's still heartbreaking, just in a different way. Instead of coping by losing himself in his demonic urges, Dipper retains his humanity and mourns twice as much. He still gains power faster and agrees to more deals, even goes so far as to devour souls of less savory folk - but only because he's desperate to see his loved ones. But since his humanity is still intact, the guilt he experiences crushes him over the years. By the time he finally reunites with his friends and family, he's a quieter, more solemn version of his former self. He's hyper aware of how terrifying he is, and is far more self conscious of it. He has far fewer demonic outbursts of rage, and approaches events of conflict with a calm stature - which can inadvertently make him appear even more intimidating. He treats everyone around him like glass, genuinely worried that he could very easily cross some sort of line, and they'd never forgive him and allow him back into their lives (which couldn't be further from the truth). In both iterations of this AU, during the years in which Dipper is unable to contact anyone, he tries over and over again to reach Mabel, to the point where she thinks she's haunted. At first she wonders if it's Dipper's ghost, but she eventually changes her suspicions to that of a demon, and later, the infamous Alcor. Just before Dipper finally attains enough power to breach the physical world at will, Mabel gets herself in deep trouble (most likely a cult, as she begins to investigate Alcor and why he could possibly be haunting her) and finds herself mortally wounded. By devouring the souls of those who harmed her, Dipper makes that final push into the physical world just in time to convince a barely lucid Mabel to make the deal that saves her life, and gives Alcor her soul like in the canon story. Needless to say, this destroys Dipper's plans to reunite with his family. He feels Mabel would never accept him after doing something so horrible to her, but he has little choice in the matter when she eventually summons - and attempts to trap - Alcor for taking her soul. It's during this scuffle that he finally admits to her (as well as his other Gravity Falls friends and family present) his true identity. Mabel has no doubt in her mind that Alcor is Dipper, due to the bond they share. However, everyone else has a healthy amount of skepticism. But not too far into the future, Stanford Pines resorts to summoning a knowledge demon and is able to work a deal that puts their doubts to rest (at the expense of all his research - he did his best, but he still got screwed over). He resents Dipper for a while, but comes to at least be thankful that everyone can be certain the demon Mabel has welcomed into her home is in fact her long-lost twin brother. Friends with Tax Benefits AU happendings + Drift AU ''' yeah , we got here . We are mixing AUs of AUs to create AUs of AUs of AUs. Two possibilities here thanks to the drift au split! '''Bad end drift au: Dipper loses Mabel only a few years after taking her soul to save her. He very likely spirals further into his demonic side, driven by the pain of having lost his sister after so much effort spent to reconnect with her. He’s already pretty much chaotic evil, and Henry doesn’t trust him at all, not even around the kids. Without Mabel there to hold them together, they most likely wouldn’t stick with each other by mutual choice. For that matter, it’s possible that Willow doesn’t survive the birth either. Without the trust of Henry or Stan, there might not be the deal to save her. Or maybe there is, but it’ll cost a lot more than a year of life between them, and when Mabel dies what little trust they placed in him for that deal is killed as well. Either way, there wouldn’t be any kind of marriage for tax benefits. Henry might even try to keep Dipper away from himself and the kids entirely - wards, exorcisms, barriers, demon traps, whatever he can possibly think of. Dipper still gets through and mocks the attempts. He may have lost Mabel, but the kids remain - remnants of her, and so naturally they belong to him. Good end drift au: Dipper is devastated by losing Mabel - it might not be worse than in regular fwtb, but there’s a bit more piled on there, what with being separated from her for all those years, walking the knife’s edge between growing in power and keeping himself, and then only getting a few brief years with her before she’s lost again - for good this time. But in this version, Henry would trust him. Dipper’s softer, more careful about his demonic nature. He makes more of an effort to be a good person in every way, because that’s all he has to stave off what he’s become. Friend-marriage for tax benefits is far likelier in this version, and they’d be able to mutually support each other in raising the kids and dealing with their grief over losing Mabel. Equivalence AU In this AU, Mabel is the one who became the demon, while Dipper remains human. There are different canon's as to how this happens, but a commonly accepted one is that Mabel makes her way to Dipper right before Bill enters his body and pushes him out of the way, but is stuck fighting Bill herself. She wins and the plot continues really similarly to the Transcendence AU, but with Mabel. The similarities lie for a couple of years, although switched around, before it starts to really diverge. Dipper marries Jocelyn, who's Lazy Susan's great niece. In this AU, Lazy Susan's closed eye has the sight and is purple. Jocelyn has the same thing in her right eye. The have triplets (Stanley, Tyrone, and Maeve) and, later on, another child (Wendy, after Wendy's disappearance). A link to more information, and Equivalence AU's own blog is here: Equivalence AU 'Avarice AU' The AU in which Grunkle Stan (Stanley) became a demon instead of Dipper. 'Loophole AU' http://archiveofourown.org/works/4421897/chapters/10046450 Alcor notices that his powers aren't working the way they should so he trys to find out why by travelling through a rip in time and space which leads him to Gravity Falls, just after Fiddleford had been through the portal. He eventually ends up taking Bill's place. "This was the time paradox. For whatever reason, Bill must have found a plaything more interesting than a stodgy scientist in a backwards town in Oregon, or been caught up in activities that held a more straightforward reward- Alcor could guess what would appeal to Bill in such a manner, had been enticed by many of the same things over the years. And Bill's absence was breaking down the time stream. Somebody needed to make Stanford realize how dangerous the portal was, so that events could unfold as they always had -the fight, the Mystery Shack, the Transcendence. Somebody needed to step in . And there was only one candidate able, if not entirely willing, to step up to the plate." .http://transcendence-au.tumblr.com/post/106483715903/what-about-heartwrenching-headcanon-what-if This ask, as well as the subsequent short fix it spawned, is part of a underdeveloped (and unamed) AU in which Dipper Pines dies when Bill tries to posses him, and Bill merges with his memories. In this alternate universe, Bill actually believes he's Dipper until he encounters the reincarnation of the real Dipper's soul. Currently, the material linked above is all that is available on this sub-au. Atlantica AU In which Alcor still exists, but Pacifica also becomes a demon at some point. Her alias is 'Atlantica', which goes with her ocean theme. After becoming a demon, her pro-nat parents practically disown her. Though their initial 'prank wars' are more extreme, Dipper and Pacifica are on good terms, and offer support to each other throughout the centuries. They maintain a flirty, but non romantic sort of relationship. Strangely enough, she has an odd sort of interest in Mizar (enough so that Dipper feels the need to be slightly protective when she's Mabel's and his presence). Within the Twin Souls cannon, she is portrayed as Alcor's crazy ex.